la mejor amiga de mi novio
by Iris stefania Salvatore Cullen
Summary: Bella conocera a la familia de su novio, lo que nunca se imagino es que tendria que enfrentarce con la mejor amiga de su novio
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo jugué un poquito con ellos, no me culpen… ¿quién no lo haría?

**Capitulo uno**

Eran las diez y media de la mañana, me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Boston (Massachusetts) esperando que mi maleta se perdiera por la banda transportadora, ¿Por qué esperaba tal cosa?... simplemente porque hoy conocería a la familia de mi novio

¿Y qué tiene de malo aquello ?... que me aterraba terriblemente que no les agradara

Yo quería a Edward con todo el corazón y como no quererlo si es perfecto, es alto, no tan musculoso y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes (en los cuales generalmente me pierdo), su cabello cobrizo que por alguna extraña razón siempre esta desordenado pero le da un look juvenil y rebelde, además de ello es el ser mas caballeroso, gentil, amable y amoroso que he conocido en la vida, y tenía miedo de causar alguna mala impresión a su familia y que les causara problemas con ellos.

Lo mire disimuladamente, se encontraba hablando con el encargado de los coche para las maletas, sonreí ligeramente al velo, sabía que él no la había pasado muy bien conociendo a parte de mi familia allá en Italia y que todavía tenía que enfrentarse al resto de mi familia, pero el aprecia tranquilo ante este hecho, mientras yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

-creí que habías comido muy bien en el avión- tomando mi mano y mirando con desaprobación mis unas – si tienes hambre, te puedo comprar algún dulce cuando salgamos – dijo en son de burla

Lo mire feo, yo estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y a él le servía para burlarse de mi, aunque claro como no hacerlo cuando estas nerviosa por conocer a un par de personas y no te ocurre nada cuando te presentas a un grupo de más de mil personas que juzgan tu trabajo

-crees que les guste –pregunte

-claro, porque no les gustarías, eres perfecta

-eso es porque tú no eres imparcial, y me miras con ojos de amor

-Isabella….- el alzo un poquito la vos, después vendría el discurso de; no soy el único los reportajes también lo dicen, tu eres perfecta

-Edward…-le di un beso en los labios, el cual él respondió con entusiasmó

-¿porque fue eso?

-pensé que estabas enojado, y quería distraerte –le di otro pequeño beso en los labios

-pues lo has conseguido... Por que mira… allá van nuestras maletas –dijo apuntando a la puerta por donde nuestras maletas desaparecieron

-Edward, porque no me lo dijiste-le di un golpecito en el brazo

-tranquila volverán a salir-dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Veinte minutos después vi mis maletas aparecier por la banda del equipaje, y con ellas apareció mi nerviosismo nuevamente

- dime qué te pasa bella

-estoy un poquito asustada –admití

-tranquila nadie va a comerte, te lo aseguro –el rio ante su comentario, logrando que lo viera feo nuevamente.-bella…

-qué tal si no les agrado –dije sacando a flote mis miedos

-si les agradaras les he hablado sobre ti y mi familia está muy emocionadas por conocerte

Fruncí el ceño, había leído un poco de los Cullen, eran muy importantes y famosos, su padre era el director del hospital y dueño de un buffet de abogados del cual se encargaba su hermano Emmett, tenía una hermana llamada Alice que era diseñadora cuyos trabajos eran expuestos en las pasarelas de Milán y su madre era restauradora muy reconocida, mientras que Edward era un importante medico que había ido a estudiar un post grado en Italia, y yo una simple fotógrafa. Me sentía algo intimidada por la importancia de su familia

El me tomo de la mano y me infundio ánimos antes de salir por la puerta del aeropuerto, tomamos un taxi hasta su casa, en el camino el me iba contando de los lugares que había visto y donde solía pasar el tiempo, era el mismo recorrido que yo le di cuando comenzamos a salir en Italia, después de todo nosotros llevábamos una amistad de tres… largas… semanas hasta que me pido que fuera su novia.

**Flash back**

_Edward me había llevado uno de los muros de Volterra, el sabia que me encantaba la vista des de las altas murallas y las torres de piedra, las estrechas callejuelas y toda la arquitectura de la cual nunca me cansaría de observar _

_Llevábamos más de dos horas allí y yo intentaba conversar con el, pero siempre que lo miraba él seguía absuelto en su pensamientos _

_-que pasa Edward-le pregunte el estaba callado y mirando a un punto en especifico como si su vida dependiera de ello _

_-nada es solo que… nada –el siguió con la vista hacia el frente_

_Comencé a tomar algunas fotos con mi cámara, en mis ratos libres me gustaba tomar fotos del atardecer en Volterra, le tome unas fotos a él tratando de que me mirara y aun que perdido y sin mirarme fijamente obtuve muy buenas fotos _

_-bella,- se aclaro la garganta-quería decirte que… -paso su mano por su desordenado cabello cobrizo _

_Mire sus grandes ojos esmeralda y me sumergí en ellos otra vez, Edward me gustaba pero no sabía qué era lo que él sentía por mí, además llevábamos apenas tres semanas de conocernos aun cuando parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, no quería perder su amistad por un enamoramiento en el cual no era correspondida _

_-Edward puedes confiar en mi tú lo sabes- le dije –soy tu amiga y te escuchare lo que tengas que decir _

_El se encogió ante mis palabras, mientras yo lo seguía mirando, hubo un momento en que mi mente se desconcertó, y deje que mi cuerpo actuar por cuenta propia y me acerque lentamente a cortando la distancia entre nosotros y lo bese _

_Edward al instante respondió y me devolvió el beso apasionadamente, solo nos separamos cuando sentimos que el aire nos faltaba, el puso su frente en la mía y me miro intensamente, antes de volver a besarme apasionadamente _

_-esto es lo que te quería decir-dijo aliviado _

_-por eso te tardaste tanto _

_-mejor tarde que nunca, y por eso te pregunto… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-volví a besarlo pero esta vez despacio y sin demora transmitiéndole en mi beso la respuesta, un beso dulce y lleno de sentimientos _

_-eso es un si _

_-quieres una aclaración _

_-creo que sí, no me ha quedado muy claro – me sonrió pícaramente._

_Me acerque a él lentamente, uniendo nuestro rostro, sentía su respiración en mi rostro, a unos centímetros de que nuestros labios se tocaran, le dije: _

_-si… quiero ser tu novia- sonreí ante su expresión _

_-tramposa_

_-no los soy… el tramposo eres tu –le di un golpe en el pecho antes de echarme a correr de regreso a casa _

**Fin de flask back**

Y desde allí llevábamos un relación de tres años, estaba muy segura de lo mucho que me quería, así que cuando termino su pos-grado y me pidió que viajara con él, no lo pensé ni dos veces y tome mis maletas y vine con él a conocer su familia y tratar de organizar mi vida aquí

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, nos dio la bienvenida era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada

Cuando nos paramos frente a aquella casa, tenia seria intención de pedirle al chofer que me llevara tomar un largo recorrido por los alrededores , que no había prisa en llegar.

-tranquila, no te harán anda yo te protegeré-dijo ayudándome a salir del taxi, o mejor dicho sacándome dé él, porque mi mano estaba aferrada a la puerta y no soltaba

Claro es un importante acontecimiento, pero tenia miedo de mis futuros suegros y su opinión

Me quede atónita cuando vi la casa era más hermosa e impresionante de cerca, muy grande, claro que no tan grande como la de mi tío pero allí vivan como doce personas sin contar con la servidumbre, tenía un toque especial y con grandes ventanales desde los cuales debía haber una hermosa vista

Tenía un hermoso jardín delantero con algunos rosales rojos y lirios rosados, con un pasto muy verde, y un caminito de piedras blancas y una pequeña escalinata antes de llegar al porche de la entrada era realmente hermosa.

Edward llevo las maletas hasta la entrada y tomo su teléfono y se lo llevo al oído

-¿por qué no tocas?- le pregunte

El puso un dedo un mis labios pidiendo que guardara silencio

-hola Alice- ¿Alice?... ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo…?

-sí, un pregunta donde están papa y mama- el asintió escuchando la respuesta –Jasper y Rosalie también están allí– el rio y esbozo un gran sonrisa -así que están todos reunidos –hubo un silencio mientras yo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por lo que haría-bueno Alice te voy a pedir un favor ya que tu estas en la planta alta –otro silencio – entonces sube y ve por la ventana –el salió un momento y salido moviendo su brazo por encima de su cabeza

Se escucho un grito tan fuerte que juraría que se escucho varios kilómetros a la redonda, la puerta se abrió de golpe y fue allí cuando vi a un torbellino de cabello negro correr en dirección a Edward y literalmente lanzarse encina de él.

-hermano qué bueno que regresaste te extrañe mucho… No sabes cuantos diseños tenia pensando solo en ti –le dijo cundo Edward logro zafarse de su abrazo-pero porque no dijiste que vendrías, tu eres muy malo hubiéramos ido a recógete al aeropuerto –lo dijo todo tan rápido que fue una suerte que yo lo hubiera escuchado

-yo también te extrañe Alice, pero necesito respirar –Edward trataba de zafarse, yo estaba un poco apartada de la escena revisando mis maletas, no quería interrumpir la escena de reencuentro, no sabía a ciencia cierta si sabían que vendría, ya que por lo visto el había llegado de sorpresa, así que deje que saludara con su familia primero

Después de besos y abrazos de toda su familia, la cual solo conocía por fotos el me tomo del brazo y me guio hacia ellos

-familia… les hablado, que tenía una sorpresa

-si … Edward dimos cuál es tu dichosa sorpresa- dijo una hermosa chica alta, de cabello rubio rojizo, de ojos castaño claro casi dorado, a la cual no había visto en ninguna foto-espero que sea algo bueno me muero de ansiedad

- bella esta es mi familia, familia esta es mi novia, Isabella Swan

-es un gusto conocerlos, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

Todos se habían quedado congelados, y podía jurar que algunos tenían la mandíbula colgada, sus rostros cambiaron notablemente de alegría a confusión, desconcierto y nuevamente regreso a alegría, todos menos la chica de los ojos dorados que me mirada con furia?... no debe ser por la impresión .

Espero que les guste… y denme consejos porfa… que soy nueva en esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo jugué un poquito con ellos, no me culpen… ¿quién no lo haría?

-es un placer conocerlos –dije nuevamente, extenuando mi acento italiano –Edward me hablado mucho de ustedes

El primero en reaccionar fue el más grande de la familia; Emmett el hermano de Edward quien soltó una gran carcajada

-bienvenida –me dio un abraso que me quito el aliento –que escondidita te la tenias Edward-le dio un golpecito en el brazo mientras yo recuperaba el aliento

-lo lamento Emmett es un poco impulsivo, mi nombre es Alice y es un placer conocerte- Alice la menudita y pequeña de la familia, "la duende" como le decía Edward, sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-no es nada, mis primos suelen hacerlo todo el tiempo-le di una sonrisa

-Oh… lo siento debí haber informado de mi llegada, es solo que cuando Edward me pidió que lo acompañara no lo pensé dos veces. Disculpen mi impertinencia-dije estaba realmente mortificada, -le había dicho a Edward que era una mala idea que llegara sin avisar pero el simplemente me dijo que era una buena idea –comencé a disculparme estaba muy nerviosa que las palabras me salieron a borbotones de los labios

-tranquila y disculpa la descortesía de mi familia, solo que nos han tomado por sorpresa –se disculpo Esme la madre de Edward

Asentí lentamente pero al parecer Edward estaba que se moría de la risa, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y el dejo de reír

-huyyyyy… la cuñis… cuñis lo tiene dominado… -dijo Emmett en tono burlón que hiso que toda la familia incluida yo riéramos haciendo que me sonrojara un poquito

-pero, no nos quedemos charlando a afuera pacen-dijo Carlisle el padre de Edward

Iba a cargar la maleta cuando Alice me detuvo

-Emmett… lleva las maletas, de nuestra invitada

-claro que si mi generala, no queremos que nuestra invitada se lastimé por cargar cosas tan pesadas,

-tranquilo puedo llevarlas – el negó con la cabeza y tomo todas las maletas y las metió para dentro

Cuando entre pude ver la casa en todo su esplendor, diferente tonos de blanco y crema alfombras y paneles de madera clara y un enorme ventanal que remplazaba una de las paredes posteriores dando una impresionante vista de los alrededores y del amplio jardín posterior.

Un hermoso piano, ubicado en una esquina, sabía perfectamente que le pertenecía a Edward ya que la tapa estaba cerrada y el banquillo resguardado.

Nos acomodamos en la gran estancia, Edward me jalo para sentarme en su regazo, haciéndome sonrojar hasta los pies

Los demás tomaron asiento a nuestro alrededor, pude notar que la chica de los ojos dorados había desapareció, pero al parecer a nadie le importo

-¿bueno donde se conocieron?-dijo Alice rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había instalado en la sala.

-en Italia- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-hayyyyy tan lindos –grito ella emocionada – ¿y hace cuanto son novios?

-Dos años y medio –dijo el

-Edward llevas con ella casi tres años y no nos habías contado-Alice le salo la oreja

Mientras que yo lo veía confundida, ¿Cómo que él no le había contado a su familia sobre lo nuestro? Edward me miro cuando Alice lo dejo

-tranquila corazón, si les conté sobre ti, Alice solo está jugando… verdad Alice…

-Si… solo que nos sorprendió un poco que vinieras con él, y sobre todo que él no nos avisara

-Pero si nosotros, no sab…-dijo el grandote antes de ser golpeado en las costillas por Rosalie, la rubia despampanante que era su novia

-lo siento es que cuando me pidió que lo acompañara no lo pensé dos veces

-tranquila cariño, siéntete como en tu casa- dijo amorosamente Esme

-gracias señora Cullen

-nada de eso querida llame Esme el señora me hace sentir vieja

-ok, Esme... Me encanta tu casa es hermosa

-gracias cariño yo misma la decore, y dime tu a que te dedicas

-bella es fotógrafa –contesto Edward- una excepcional fotógrafa

-Edward exagera, no soy tan buena

-No exagero cariño, te lo demostrare

-Edward no, te lo advierto… no- pero fue tarde el trajo nuestro equipaje de mano y saco el u libro de pasta gruesa, que conocía muy bien

-miren este es el trabajo de bella- no sabia cuando lo había metido y ni mucho menos que tenía dos copias

-impresionante eres muy buena-dijo el padre de Edward

-ya sé de donde me sonaba tu nombre- grito Alice – conoces a Jane Vulturi

-desde luego, es mi prima

-trabaje con ella en una pasarela, cuando vi su book quede realmente impresionada eran fotos realmente buenas

-muchas gracias, hice su book en mis tiempos libres,

-así que eres sobrina de Aro Vulturi-asentí lentamente- el es un gran amigo mío

-si… él me ha hablado mucho de usted, y espera que un días acepte la invitación de pasar unas vacaciones en los viñedos

-son muy lindas –dijo Emmett mirando el libro con detenimiento y desviándonos de la conversación

-tienes que ayudarme con la nueva campaña –pidió Alice con una carita desconsolada –si me ayudas será la mejor

-Alice, creo que bella vino a vacaciones no la estrés con el trabajo –dijo Jasper poniendo una mano en su hombro

Bueno hasta ahora me había ido bien, había conseguido el agrado de algunos y les había agradado mi trabajo

- Y dime Isabella ¿de dónde eres?-pregunto Carlisle y allí se fue mi suerte y comenzó el interrogatorio

- soy estadounidense, nací y crecí en un pueblito llamado Forks en Washington, aun tengo familia allá he viajado algunas veces a verlos, pero mi segundo hogar es Italia en donde actualmente residía

-Cuéntame sobre tus padres

-Papa con empieces con el interrogatorio- el sabia que ese era una pregunta algo difícil

Tranquilo Edward, no importa –me encogí los hombros- mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía dieciocho, en ese entonces yo había ganado una beca en Italia, y Con ayuda de mi tío me radique allá

-oh disculpa mi impertinencia

-no se preocupe señor, no era su intención

-Carlisle llame Carlisle… -hubo un silencio algo incomodo

-familia le he traído unos regalos – dijo Edward sacándonos de esa situación y vi como rápidamente Alice se acomodaba más cerca, el trajo otra de las maletas de mano y la abrió lentamente, yo me había quitado ya de su regazo y había jalado la mía abriéndola como él, había comprado algunas cosas para ellos además de haber ayudado a comprar los regalos de él.

En general era algo de joyería hecha en plata y oro blanco, la que más nos costó conseguir era la de su amiga, ya que cada pieza que le indicaba, la descartaba aduciendo que no iba con su estilo, la verdad yo no la conocía como para escoger algo especial para ella y por otra extraña razón el no me hablaba mucho de ella.

-si me lo permiten, quisiera entrégales algunos obsequios que traje

-desde luego Bella, y el que se oponga se las verá conmigo-dijo Alice alzando su mano en forma de puño y mirando inquisitivamente a todos

Como ella era la más "emocionada" saque su obsequio primero era una pulserita de plata con tres dijes una bailarina, una hadita y una estrella, para Rosalie una cadena de oro blanco con una dije en forma de lagrima que terminaba en un cuarzo negro perfectamente pulido que daba la impresión de ser liquido, a ambas le agrado mucho mi regalo en especial Alice cuando se puso a saltar como si hubiera tomado una sobre dosis de cafeína.

No tanto como la respuesta de Emmett a su regalo, me abraso muy fuerte que me dejo prácticamente sin aire, le había traído la tercera parte de God of War, sabía que aquel videojuego solo estaba en venta en Europa, Para Jasper había conseguido una figurilla de la guerra civil en una de mis amigas coleccionistas me había costado mucho conseguirlo pero la valió cuando me agradeció aun cuando no hubiera sido tan efusivo como Emmett me hiso sentir muy feliz y aceptada

par Esme había conseguido un hermoso brazalete de brillantes amatistas que en una patrón algo elaborado formaban una hermosa enredadera , para Carlisle mi tío había enviado una botella de la mejor cosecha de los viñedos y con ella una carta dirigida a él invitándolo nuevamente a visitarlo en Volterra

Me encanto que a todos les gusto mis obsequios y mi miedo inicial estaba desapareciendo, ellos me traban muy bien y me hacían sentir como en casa

Edward y yo, charlábamos animadamente sobre nuestra vida en Italia, mientras ellos me contaron algunas historias de su niñez junto con Alice.

Edward fue hacia la cocina por unas bebidas que había pedio su madre, en realidad se lo pidió a Emmett y este a Alice y ella después de una carita desolada consiguió que él fuera por las bebidas

-donde estará Edward con las bebidas- pregunto Emmett después de algunos minutos- si quieres que algo salga bien lo tienes que hacer tu mismo

-Emmett te lo pidieron a ti primero-dijo Alice-pero tienes razón Edward ya se ha tardado

-iré a ver que le ocurre-ofrecí rápidamente

-no tranquila puedo ir yo, claro si no les importa que irrumpa en su casa

-adelante, esta es tu casa ahora

-yo te llevo-dijo Alice

-tranquila no te molestes

Ella negó con la cabeza y me tomo del brazo, me susurro al oído

– Tú no conoces la casa-tenía razón, no quería perderme en aquella casa asi que acepte su tour gratuito

Al entrar en la cocina la vi, la chica del los ojos dorados estaba parda frente a Edward, conversando o discutiendo según sea el caso, por sus expresiones ninguno parecía nada feliz, Alice carraspeó y ambos regresaron a vernos

-disculpen interrumpirlos pero Esme me pidió que le ensenara la casa a Bella

Nos acercamos a ellos y Alice simplemente se deslizó y tomo las bebidas, dejando nos a los tres en una situación no muy cómodo,

-Bella, amor te presentó a Tanya una amiga –cuando él dijo aquello ella me penetro con la mirada, antes de volver a centrarse otra vez en Edward

-Un gusto, Isabella Swan- le tendí el brazo no iba a darle un beso al ver la manera en que me miraba

Pero ella ni siquiera me miro, ni mucho menos me devolvió el saludo

-Edward necesito hablar contigo-dijo de una

-ok, si me disculpas bella- yo asentí y él me dedico un mirad de disculpa y se fue con ella mientras yo regresaba a la sala con el resto de la familia

-¿donde está Edward…? Bella

- Tanya le pidió hablar con él, y se fue con ella-Alice me miro enfada per luego cambiar su expresión a una muy dulce, Rosalie se levanto y fue en dirección a la cocina murmurando algo como el diablo regreso, pero tal vez escuche mal

Nos pasamos casi media hora charlando animadamente antes que Rosalie regresara del brazo de Edward y Tanya tras ellos

-bella quiero disculparme – dijo en un tono muy dulce-estaba muy emocionada por el regreso de Edward, y con la noticia que él nos dio- me tendió la mano en signo de paz, la tome y ella me dio un ligero apretón-tu y yo seremos amigas, después de todo Edward es mi mejor amigo-me dedico una gran sonrisa que me dio me asusto y me hiso estremecer ligeramente, mientras que ella solo sonrió mas

Espero que les guste… y denme consejos porfa… que soy nueva en esto. Ya saben también los consejos son bienvenidos


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Disclaimer:** La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo jugué un poquito con ellos, no me culpen… ¿quién no lo haría?

Tanya se despidió rápidamente aduciendo que mañana tenía un arduo trabajo, y debía madrugar lo cual era muy extraño porque mañana era domingo

La velad fue muy amena y divertida, gracias a Emmett especialmente, a mi en especial me agradaba pasar un poco de tiempo en familia, aunque mi familia era muy unida muchas veces no podíamos reunirnos muy seguido gracias a nuestros múltiples trabajos, pero cuando alguno de nosotros nos encontrábamos en Problemas, los demás salían como fieras a defenderlo, tío Aro era muy celoso en ello, nadie ofende a un Vulturi, ni mucho menos lo hace sufrir

La mañana dio paso a la tarde está a su vez a la noche, y después de una excelente cena por parte de Esme, nos retiramos a dormir

Me fui a la cama con una sonrisa en los labios y un peso menos en mi alterada conciencia, ellos me habían aceptado, pero aun me faltaba algo muy importante, afianzar lazos con Tanya a la cual al parecer no le caía muy bien

Había pasado ya una semana, mi vida aquí era magnifica había entablado una gran amistad con Esme y siempre es bueno mantener una buena relación con tu suegra , me comentaba algunas historias de cuando Edward era un bebe y como con el nacimiento de Alice se había tornado en su protector o con la llegada de Emmett se había tornado un poquito receloso al momento de ayudarlo porque sus planes siempre terminaban en algo de desastroso o los terminaba metiendo en problemas como la vez que terminaron cubiertos de plumas y pintura rosa al intentar pintar a una pollito cuando tenían cinco años, la pobre Esme había tenido que limpiar toda la sala que tenía manchas de patitas del pollito cuando comenzaron a perseguirlo

En esta corta semana había llegado a querer muchísimo a Esme era una sumamente cariñosa y amable, me recordaba mucho a mi mama y al parecer ella me había adoptado como hija , así que yo también había comenzado a verla como una madre

Alice y Rosalie venían continuamente a visitarme y mi amistad con ellas y en especial con Alice era muy especial, ella era como la hermana que no tuve con una seria tendencia a comprarlo todo.

Hoy habíamos quedado en ir al centro comercial con las chicas, lo que no me esperaba era ver a Tanya allí esperando por mi junto con Alice y Rose que tenían un rostro martirizado, el por qué… no sé, Tanya me sorprendió al principio ya que me trato con hospitalidad y hasta recibí un alago de parte suya, ya que desde el día que nos conocimos no volvimos a vernos más y en aquella ocasión no parecía agradarle

Al principio Tanya me regalo una media sonrisa, y me pregunto cómo me encontraba lo que me dejo muy desconcertad pero a media que pasaban los minutos a ella le costaba trabajo mantener esa sonrisa y cordialidad que tenía en un inicio

Después de tres horas y muchas bolsas de ropa que Alice me había convencido en comprar estábamos en el patio de comidas descansando y disfrutando de una almuerzo muy vegetariano ya que Tanya no comía carne, ni grasa, ni carbohidratos, ni azucares; en conclusión ella vivía a base de vegetales y agua…

Alice y rose conversaban entre ellas , excluyendo a Tanya completamente pero ella no entablaba una conversación conmigo así que ya tampoco hice el esfuerzo de hablar con ella, miraba a mi alrededor recordando los días en que solía hacer esto con jane y giana, cuando la vi, una muchacha menuda de antejos y cabello negro , me levante lentamente , aduciendo que necesitaba el baño y me dirigí hacia la joven , deseando internamente que fuera ella , ya que de serlo no la había visto hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente en mi vida adolecente

-Angela, eres tu –pregunte

La muchacha me miro desconcentrada antes que una chispa del reconocimiento se encendiera en sus ojos

-Bella –dijo con una sonrisa

-oh dios Angela-ella me sonrió y me acerque a abrazarla fuertemente

-Bella que gusto me da verte, hace años que no se de ti, wow estas magnifica los años te han sentado bien

-angi … como te he extrañado ,¿pero cuéntame que haces por aquí ?

-vivo aquí hace unos tres años, me mude después de casarme con Ben lo recuerdas

-claro, te dije que terminarías casada con el, hacían una pareja realmente linda –ella se sonrojo como solía hacerlo cuando le hablaban de Ben

-pero bueno ¿Qué hay de ti?... me entere que eras fotógrafa, he visto tu trabajo es muy bueno

-no es nada… todos exageran- desvié la mirada y vi a un hombre acercarse a nosotros

-Angela llevo rato esperándote –dijo el hombre

-disculpa es que me encontré con alguien a quien no venía desde que salí del instituto- se excuso con el hombre -Bella quiero presentarte a Ethan mi compañero de trabajo

-Un gusto Ethan Russo-

- Bella Swan,-le tendí la mano rápidamente-disculpa si distraje a Angela

-sin problemas, pero debo robártela en este momento, angi tenemos que regresar se están poniendo histéricos-dijo dirigiéndose a mi amiga

-disculpa Bella pero me tengo que ir –me dio una mirada de disculpa

-tranquila… yo también estoy aquí con unas amigas, que deben estar preguntándose porque tardo tanto

Ella me sonrió e intercambiamos teléfonos y e-mail, antes de que ella casi fuera arrastrada por su amigo Ethan

Regrese a la mesa con una sonrisa boba, estaba feliz, me sorprendió solo ver a rose y Alice hablando con las cabezas juntas y mirando en otra dirección

-disculpen chicas es solo que encontré a alguien que no había visto hace años- me excuse sentándome en una de las sillas - y Tanya- pregunte

-acaba de irse

-¿estaba molesta o lago?

-no… ¿Por qué?-dijo Alice mirando alrededor

-pues parecía que no le agrado mucho venir - dije sinceramente

-no le prestes atención… ella es así de agradable- respondió entre dientes, pude notar un tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Rosalie

-está loca- soltó Alice con naturalidad

-Alice-le reprendió Rosalie, a lo que ella simplemente se encogió de hombros

-lo está- replico

-¿Bella por que la demora?-pregunto rose en un acto deliberado por cambiar de trema

-me encontré con una vieja amiga, por el camino-respondí rápidamente, no sabía porque el tema de Tanya era algo prohibido pero preferí no presionar.

Nos pasamos un buen rato mas caminando de aquí para allá y cuando al fin pensé que habíamos terminado Alice nos metió en una boutique, muy hermosa y grande, entro y saludo a todas y cada una de las dependientas lo cual me hiso pensar o que ella era muy conocida aquí o que era la dueña, de las cuales el segundo pensamiento era el correcto, ella no había llevado allí para ver un par de vestidos que había diseñado para la nueva colección

Me distraje mirando los diferentes conjuntos, unos eran realmente bellos y aunque ya había visto algunos de los modelos en las pasarelas de París cuando mis queridísimas primas me arrastraban a verlas, sus diseños me tenían impresionada

-este es para Bella-dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

Ella tenía entre sus finos brazos un bello vestido strapless de seda, azul real que llegaba hasta las rodillas con un delicado laZo en el área del busto,

-Alice gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo-

-puedes y lo harás, considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida-ella me miro con un rostro realmente afligido, como un cachorrito desvalido y abandonado en medio de la callé, con sus ojitos algo aguados y con su labio inferior temblando ligeramente

Dios… como podías decirle que no a esa carita

-gracias Alice es un lindo regalo de tu parte-dije con resignación, ahora ella sabía que su carita, tenía el mismo efecto que en los demás y eso no era muy bueno que digamos

Después de eso vimos algunos conjuntos más que tenía planeado para la nueva colección y posteriormente salimos en dirección a casa de Esme

Toda la familia se encontraba allí, Emmett estaba entretenido jugando su video juego nuevo mientras que Edward y Jasper conversaban junto con Carlisle es el sofá, Esme estaba preparando la cena por lo cual me ofrecí a ayudarla, no sabía si Tanya vendría a cenar después de la manera que desapareció del centro comercial. Al final ella no vino

Edward y yo nos pusimos a ver una película mientras su madre terminaba de limpiar la cocina, había insistido en ayudarla pero me había dicho que ella siempre lo hacía además ella sugirió muy casualmente que miráramos una película en la sala, y después me había giñado un ojo, haciéndome sonrojar y a aceptar su propuesta

Estábamos abrasados en el sofá, yo trata de ver la dichosa película pero él me besaba asiéndome desconcentrar, aunque hace más de veinte minutos había dejado de ver la película y concentrado en molestar a Edward, nos reíamos y comenzamos a lanzarnos palomitas, en uno de nuestros juegos sin querer termine regando un vaso de gaseosa en el piso

-iré por un paño

-tranquilo iré yo, mientras tu ve recogiendo, no creo que Esme le guste ver este desastre

Fui hacía la cocina, quitándome las palomitas que se habían enganchado en mi cabello

Cuando abrí la puerta y los vi, Carlisle y Esme juntos besándose de manera apasionada, las manos de ella en su nuca y las manos de él en su cintura y bajado peligrosamente, ambos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la puerta

-disculpen… lo siento-bien, Bella acabas de arruinarles el momento- disculpen…

-tranquila no fue mi intención-se apresuro a decir Esme mientras se separaba de Carlisle

-pero es… que…yo…-me sonroje furiosamente, que iba decirles, disculpa Esme por arruinar tu momento pero necesitaba un paño para limpiar el desastre que hicimos tu hijo y yo mientras jugábamos en la sala casi de la misma manera que ustedes aquí en la cocina. No, no podia decirles eso

La puerta se abrió y Edward entro con un tazón de palomitas el cual dejo en el mesón antes de vernos a todos con una mirada especulativa

-chicos nosotros no retiramos a dormir-dijo Carlisle- que pacen una buena noche

-que descansen-dije rápidamente

El me miro con la pregunta escrita en sus ojos verdes, así que le conté lo ocurrido y el simplemente se echo a reír

-de que te ríes, no es gracioso

-lo siento amor… es solo que me hubiera encantado haberlo visto –hice una mueca lo que hiso que Edward riera mas

Suspire pesadamente y salí de la cocina hacia el dormitorio dejaría que Edward limpiara todo mientras yo me daba una ducha, lo hice rápidamente y me puse mi piyama mas cómoda

Apenas me había metido en la cama cuando Edward apareció en la habitación, fue directamente al baño, regreso después de unos minutos con su pantalón de piyama y secándose el cabello con una toalla, yo ojeaba uno de mis libros favoritos, mientras él se paseaba de un lado al otro buscando su camiseta para dormir que se encontraba al final de la cama

Cuando al fin se canso de buscarla, se recostó algo irritado por no haberla encontrado

-¿estás enojada?-pregunto receloso

-nop-sote un risita y levante mi vista del libro –estoy algo avergonzada… apenada… por lo de tus padres

-¿Entonces porque te fuiste de la cocina?

-hui de la escena del crimen

-¿no estás enojada?- negué con la cabeza

Me acerque y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho el no tardo en rodearme con sus brazos

-me he puesto a pensar en algo importante

-en que –pregunto acariciando mi cabello, me levante lentamente tenía que ve su reacción cuando le dijera

-debemos mudarnos -el frunció el ceño, pero no parecía enojado lo cual era bueno- Edward… acabo de invadir la intimidad de tus padres con qué cara los veré mañana

-tranquila amor… a ellos no les importara-le di una mirada sarcástica –está bien veré que puedo hacer

-gracias… gracias… gracias… -comencé a besarlo entre agradecimientos, el poso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura levantándome hasta quedar a horcadas de él, mientras seguía besándome como si el mundo se fuera a cavar

-Edward, Alice dice sí…. Si- tierra trágame, no tenia que girar para saber que era Esme la que estaba entras -lo siento hijo… toque y entre sin esperar respuesta, lo siento

Escondí el rostro que ahora debía tener el aspecto de un bombillo rojo en el cuello de Edward mientras sentía como el temblaba a causa de la risa

La puerta se cerró en un sonoro golpe

-dime que no era Esme la que acaba de entrar, y que todo fue obra de mi imaginación

-no te lo diré-le di un golpecito en el hombro

-ves primero los veo a ello y ahora Esme me ve en una situación mucho pero de la que yo la vi

-creo que hay que tomarlo en cuenta, hay cosas que solo puedo hacer cuando estamos solos

-así que cosas-dije juguetonamente, mientras acariciaba su pecho

-esto –beso mi pecho-esto- siguió subiendo y beso mi cuello-y esto –dijo antes de besarme de forma apasionada, un agradable y dulce sabor me llego a la boca justo cuando él introdujo, sentí que mi espalda chocaba con el suave colchón, y las manos de Edward recorrían lentamente mis piernas y cintura

Sus manos seguían subiendo por mi cuerpo mientras yo intentaba hacer desaparecer su pantalón, el sonido de la puerta me detuvo

-Edward, Alice te llama por teléfono –ese era Carlisle, bueno el toco la puerta

-ve- el negó y siguió besándome el cuello-ve o a el se le ocurrirá entrar-el paro me miro divertido lo mire furiosa y lentamente se levando

-sabes tú idea de la mudanza, no es tan descabellada

-no dijiste que era descabellada-el rio descaradamente, lance la almohada junto cuando el atravesó la puerta por lo que esta choco y cayó al piso

Hace más de una semana habíamos quedado en mudarnos a su pequeño departamento pero era muy bueno para empezar, tres habitaciones y un estudio, la cocina unida al comedor y una pequeña sala , Edward me había dicho que la mantenía amueblada y condicionada a pesar de haber estado fuera por tanto tiempo,

El se había tomado unas cortas vacaciones para ayudarme a instalar algunas cosas que hacían falta, teníamos que mudarnos los antes posible ya que estar en casa de sus padres me incomodaba un poquito aunque ellos afirmaban que estaban felices de tenernos allí, me sentía recelosa de abusar de su hospitalidad y inmiscuirme en su vida privada, quedándome por más tiempo.

Cual fue mi gran sorpresa, cuando me entere que la encargada de cuidarla era Tanya y llevaba viviendo allí desde el día que él le pido que cuidara el departamento hace tres años y ahora no tenía un lugar donde vivir

-Edward, no

-pero Bella entiende, ella no tiene a donde ir

-bien, nos quedaremos en casa de tus padres, mientras ella se muda

- fuiste tú quien quería mudarse diciendo que no querías incomodar a mis padres, ya todas nuestras cosas están en el departamento–me recordó-Bella solo será por un tiempo, mientras ella consigue un lugar donde quedarse, es mi amiga, siempre estuvo allí apoyándome no puedo darle la espalda cuando me necesita

-pero…

-porfa… serán unos días una semana cuando mucho – me miro suplicante y que se puede hacer cuando el hombre al que amas te mira así

Nada y pese a mis intentos no pude conseguir decirle que no

-está bien pero solo por unos días… nada mas

-gracias… gracias… gracias, veras que te llevaras muy bien con ella-dijo mientras me besaba

Tal vez ello ayudaría a mejorar mi relación con Tanya además solo serian por unos días… no será tan malo ¿o… si?

Espero que les guste… y denme consejos porfa… que soy nueva en esto. Ya saben también los consejos son bienvenidos, y gracias por los reviews, prometo que pronto tendre tiempo para agradecerles


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Disclaimer:** La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo jugué un poquito con ellos, no me culpen… ¿quién no lo haría?

* * *

-bueno señorita Swan, me haría el gran honor-me entrego la llave plateada e hiso una seña con la mano hacia la puerta

-ok, señor Cullen-metí la llave y abrí rápidamente

El departamento era lindo, decorado en negro y azules, matizados en grises, y paneles de madera oscura, una decoración de buen gusto por lo que asumí que era trabajo de Esme

Había una gran ventana que daba a un balcón desde el cual debía haber una bonita vista ya que nos encontrábamos en un sexto piso

Camine hacia la sala lentamente apreciando las decoración un enorme sofá de cuero negro se encontraba frente a un enorme plasma, habían también un par de sofás individuales a los lados

-lindo –dije

-solo eso…-reí por su expresión

-es hermosos… pero estoy segura que fue Esme la que lo decoro, así que ella merece los elogios

-pero yo…-continúe sin dejarlo terminar

-además fue Tanya fue la que lo mantuvo en perfectas condiciones, así que de ella el merito

-ya entendí, yo no merezco elogios-hiso un puchero algo perecido a los de Alice… se veía tan adorable

-claro que si, haber… este es un lugar muy bonito buena ubicación y debiste haber echo un buen trato por el

-la propiedad inmobiliaria es una buena inversión—se encogió de hombros

-Ven-lo llame ya que todavía estaba cerca de la puerta, se acerco lentamente analizándome con la mirada y dándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba cuando estuvo a mi altura enrede mis amos en su nuca mientras que las suyas me ceñían por la cintura –me encanta –le di un casto beso en los labios

-Creo que merezco más que eso –dijo acercándose hacia mí

- por ambicioso no hay nada- me solté de su abraso y trate de alejarme rápidamente

El no espero in un minuto para tomarme de las caderas y hacerme girar hacia el y abrasarme fuertemente por la cintura se acercaba lentamente a mi labios mientras y yo me alejaba hacia atrás, más atrás, y más atrás, hasta que mi peso me hiso cayera en el sofá llevándome a Edward conmigo

-ahora si no te me escapas-dijo antes de besarme, me encantaban sus besos era tan adictivos y él me había dicho lo mismo de los míos, a si que era un milagro que no pasáramos todo el día pegados a los labios del otro,

Y era un mejores cuando lo hacia enojar, nos besábamos con pación contenida fundiéndonos en una danza única e irrepetible

Sus manos bajaron hacia mi cadera y recorrieron hacia atrás levantando mi blusa y haciéndome estremecer pos sus caricias en mi piel expuesta , mis manos fueron a su nuca atrayéndolo aun más hacia mi mientras comenzaba a juguetear con su sedoso cabello

Un carraspeo nos reventó la burbuja en la que nos habíamos metido, fijamos la vista hacia donde vino el sonido, y vimos a Tanya apoyada en el maraco de la puerta de una de las habitaciones

Esbozaba una media sonrisa pero en sus ojos puede ver algo que no logre identificar, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y vestía de una manera…. como decirlo no recomendada para salir en un día normal, ni ningún otro, hay que admitirlo yo no soy de las personas obsesionadas con la moda pero esa minifalda era del tamaño de un cinturón, y su blusa unas cuantas tallas más pequeña con una escote muy profundo, lo que me hiso preguntarme… ¿Dónde trabajaba ella? porque esta no era la primera vez que la veía así.

-Tanya… no sabías que estabas aquí-Edward se incorporo rápidamente ayudándome a hacer lo mismo

-me encontraba descansando-le respondió ella con una sonrisita en los labios, otra vez esa sonrisa que me helaba la sangre y se dirigió hacia mi- bienvenida al departamento Bella

-gracias… pero también es tuyo, mientras lo necesites… siempre serás bienvenida aun cuando te mudes –dije tratando de ser amable pero sin mirarla directamente

-que generosa y dulce eres creo que Edward no pudo conseguir una mejor novia-dijo en tono demasiado dulce y empalagoso como si estas semanas evitándome no hubieran pasado no hubieran pasado y nos hubiéramos convertido en las mejores amigas

-¿gracias?-mi respuesta sonó como pregunta debido a sus palabras –pero exageras…

-es la simple y pura verdad, eres hermosa, inteligente, talentosa y cautivadora… debes tener a muchos hombres a tus pies, ¿qué? Acaso no lo has notado

-la verada es que no, solo hay un hombre que me interesa y estoy loca por el

-Tanya estaba mostrándole el departamento a bella, quieres acompañarnos

-por lo que pude ver antes… lo estabas haciendo muy bien, -dijo en un tonito que no sabía si tratada de hacerlo avergonzar o estaba a quejándose, ero de igual forma Edward rio y bajo la vista mientras yo me sonrojaba ligeramente al recordar la escena anterior- me temo que no puedo ayudarlos, tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender

-no hay problema me las arreglare solito-Edward me vio pícaramente lo que hiso que me sonrojara mas.

-me despido y… que… pacen un buen tarde- sonrió nuevamente antes de apresurarse a la puerta y cerrarla de una sonoro golpe

Observe fijamente la puerta con el ceño fruncido por el extraño comportamiento de Tanya, sentí unos brazos rodearme la cadera y un beso en mi nuca me hiso olvidar completamente de lo que estaba pensando

Me giro quedando frente suyo mirando fijamente sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas antes de besarme hasta quedar sin respiración, di un pequeño brinco y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y él me sujeto fuertemente para evitar que cayera

Empezó a caminar hacia una de las arbitraciones la cual divise vagamente mi concentración estaba ahora en Edward y en lo que me hacía sentir, las caricias de Edward sabían a gloria.

Recorrían mi cuerpo tratando de quietarnos la estorbosa ropa, cuando lo logro quedamos piel contra piel, nos movimos juntos con un ritmos constante y lleno de promesas, Edward movió uno de sus brazos y me estrecho todavía más, me invadió la satisfacción absoluta cuando llegue al clímax Edward llego a la cima un instante después de la mía

Me acurruque cerca de el, con la cabeza en su pecho y mis piernas enredadas entre las suyas y deje que Morfeo me llevara a la inconsciencia

Me desperté lentamente y me estire tratando de buscar el calor de Edward, pero solo encontré la cama vacía fije mi vista en la gran ventana y note que estaba anocheciendo

Me levante y vestí con su camisa que estaba tirada en el piso, me quedaba algo grande como todas sus cosas y me llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, camine por la habitación admirando la decoración; pero a decir verdad… se parecida mucho a su habitación en la casa de sus padres libros en un estante , sus cds en otra, junto al aparato de sonido, un puerta cerrada la cual seguramente sería el baño, una grande ye espaciosa cama una hermosa alfombra y algunas fotos de nosotros juntos y de su familia incluso había una junto con Tanya, deberían tener como diez cuando tomaron esa foto, se veían felices sentados en el pasto abrasados y algo sucios

Me pregunte desde cuando se conocían, y a decir verdad debía preguntarle muchas cosas acerca de ella, sin mencionar que solo la conocí cuando llegamos a su casa, el no me había hablado mucho de ella solo la nombraba como una vieja amiga y nada más, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que había algo mas

Salí llamando a Edward por el camino y escuche un movimiento en la cocina, cuando llegue Edward estaba en el fregadero con un vaso de agua frente a el

Me acerque y los abrace, puse un mejilla en sus espalda y suspire lentamente

-que haces corazón–dije en un tonito algo meloso pero o me importo

-nada... Bella –si giro obre si y me abraso fuertemente estaba a punto de besarme, cuando mi estomago decidió hacer acto de presencia–tienes hambre –pregunto sonriendo

-hey no se supone que sería yo la que cocine…ese era el trato

- lo sé… -encogió los hombros

-no quiero morir intoxicada por tu comida –murmure en son de broma, aunque sabía perfectamente que Edward cocinaba excelente

-por eso pedí comida… ¿Qué dijiste…? –intente escapar, antes de que se le ocurriera alguna manera para vengarse, pero él me agarro aun más fuerte y comenzó a besarme el cuello, sentí mi espalda chocar con la encimera, yél me levantó para sentarme allí para tener mejor acceso

Edward siguió con su labor de besar y mordisquear, si seguía asi estaba segura que tendría un recuerdo suyo en el cuello, tenía que hacer algo pronto para que no pasara

-y… dime… que…pedi- le decía sin aliento, mientras que intentaba escaparme de sus fuertes brazos el timbre sonó ayudándome en mi patético intento de detenerlo

El bufo frustrado mientras yo me separaba ligeramente y reía de su expresión

-debe ser el repartidor, ve por la comida mientras busco el dinero –me soltó y se dirigió hacia la habitación no sin antes darme un ligero beso, di un pequeño salto de la mesada y fui hacia la puerta y la abrí antes de darme cuenta cómo iba vestida

El muchacho de las entregas se tomo su tiempo para mirarme de arriba abajo antes de decir una palabra, lo cual me molesto mucho pero a la vez yo tenía la culpa por abrir vestida de esa manera

Carraspee y el muchacho recobro el sentido común, y dejo de verme tan implícitamente

-buenas noches –dijo en un tono que pretendía ser sensual, pero a mi solo me hiso mirarlo con el ceño fruncido –aquí tiene su pedido-de la forma que lo dijo no sabía si se refería a la comida o a él, siguió viéndome de manera muy poco educada

Justo cuando iba a decir algo no muy amable Edward apareció mi lado dándole una mirada dura a aquel muchacho, y una sonrisa algo sínica

-chico podrías dejar de ver así a mi mujer –pese a su tono era algo burlesco, sabía que en este momento se controlaba por no saltarle al cuello, - te podría ir muy mal si miras lo que no debes

Edward era muy poquitín celoso pero desde que hablamos en Italia, esa costumbre de estallar en celos se le había quitado pero había veces en las cuales yo notaba sus celos presentes

El muchacho se congelo dado la amenaza algo implícita de Edward y entrego el pedido entre tartamudeos y salió sin el dinero e inclusive sin pedir propina, corrió hacia el elevador a gran velocidad

-lo asustaste –cerré la puerta antes de girarme hacia el

-no fue mi intención, amor –dijo dulcemente, que era complicado no creerle, cuando me veía con su carita de niño bueno

-si claro, -me gire y me lleve la comida conmigo hacia el sofá, abrí las bolsas, había pedido comida chica y comencé a comer, tenía mucha hambre

-hey... Bella dame mi comida, yo la pague-se sentó e intento quitarme la bolsa

-no… la pagaste el niño huyo del susto que le diste

El rio mientras yo negaba con la cabeza

-¿Que? el corrió… yo no le hice nada

Comenzamos a cenar en rápidamente, la comida china era una de mis favoritas, en especial rollos primavera que era uno de mis platillos favoritos y él lo sabía, está en especial estaba deliciosa pero ya no podríamos volver a pedir comida de aquel lugar, por el incidente con el repartidor

Platicamos acerca de los planes que teníamos en mente para sus vacaciones y todo aquello que teníamos que hacer antes de que el comenzara su trabajo en el hospital

Cuando terminamos eran pasadas las diez, y decidimos ir a dormir, Tanya no había llegado aun, lo cual no pareció preocuparle a Edward pero Tanya estaba los suficiente mente grandecita y tenía la llave del departamento, por lo cual yo también no me alarme por ella su ausencia

La noche se veía perfecta desde el ventanal de la habitación, un cielo lleno de estrellas, Edward me abrazo y me deseo buenas noches , mientras lentamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo, sonriendo al pensar que esta sería la primera noche que pasaría en el departamento, en mi nuevo hogar, la primera noche de muchas mas .

* * *

_Perdón… perdón… perdón… perdón… perdón… perdón… perdón… perdón… perdón…_

_No las culparía si me mandaran a los Vulturis, me lo merezco_

_Pero es que este no ha sido un buen tiempo, termine con mi novio y tuve un terrible bajón emocional, estaba muy triste que era capaz de que Tanya matara a la familia y bella se diera un tiro_

_Lo siento, discúlpenme, perdón, lo lamento mucho, dispénsenme y son todos las palabras que conozco para disculparme_

_Prometo escribir más seguido ya que ya no estoy depre…_

_Besos y gracias por sus reviews_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo jugué un poquito con ellos, no me culpen… ¿quién no lo haría?

* * *

Unos ligeros rayos de luz que se clavan por la ventana me despertaron, sentí el brazo de Edward en mi cintura y me acomode para volver a dormir pero mi sueño ya se había desvanecido, por mucho que me intentara acomodarme no podía conciliar el sueño

Me levanté lentamente envidiando a Edward por seguir durmiendo pero si se guía dando vueltas en la cama acabaría despertándolo a el

Me dirigí a la cocina, abrí la nevera y saque lo necesario para hacer un buen desayuno, abrí as gavetas para sacarlos implementos para hacer tostadas francesas y huevos revueltos, al momento de la preparación me debatí entre hacer dos o tres porciones, no sabía si Tanya había llegado a dormir además, ella era un poco especial con respecto a la comida

Fui silenciosamente hasta la habitación de ella, y abrí la puerta lentamente, todo estaba en perfecto orden, la cama impecable si siquiera una arruga, ella no había llegado a dormir

Salí y fue directo a la cocina mi pequeña investigación me había retrasado del desayuno, prepare todo rápidamente incluso hice café cuando Edward atravesó la puerta mirando en todas direcciones hasta que vi la mesa preparada

-Buenos días-dije

-buenos días mi amor-se acerco y me dio un ligero beso-¿insomnio…?

Negué con la cabeza

-tú sabes cuándo se me quita el sueño no puedo hacerlo volver, no quería despertarte

- te extrañe en la cama

-lo siento… pero en recompensa te he preparado el desayuno

No sentamos y comenzamos a desayunar lentamente entre conversaciones y bromas

-Edward, Tanya no ha llegado

-enserio, tal vez se fue con su novio por allí

-¿Tanya tiene novio?

-no lo se, no me ha comentado nada, bella te agradezco

-¿porque?

-por recibirla aquí, ella es muy importante para mí, y no me hubiera gustado dejarla en la calle, me ha comentado que esta buscando un departamento para mudarse lo más rápido posible

-tranquilo no fue gran cosa

-por cierto como va tu relación con ella

-no nos hemos hecho muy cercanas pero la amistad va por buen camino, creo que podría llegar hacer como con Alice -Alice se había transformado en una muy buena amiga algo loca e hiperactiva pero digna de confianza

-hablando de mi hermana, que han planeado para el photoshoot de su nueva colección

-nada aun solo he podido ver los diseños nuevos,

-tus primas deben estar muy interesadas en ver la nueva colección de Alice- asentí sabía que Giana moriría si supiera que es lo nuevo que ha diseñado Alice

-las llamare esta tarde después de encontrarme con Alice en su estudio- llevando una tostada a mi boca

-vas a trabajar otra vez –asentí,

-no nos llevara mucho tiempo

-ok, corazón de todas maneras yo pasaría la tarde con mi padre para hablar del trabajo-asentí-bellita que has pensado de nuestro vieja a Forks

-creo que deberíamos hacerlo lo más antes posible

- me quieres ver morir, tan rápido

-tranquilo no te pasara nada, te llevaste muy bien con mis primos de Italia, esta no será la diferencia

-claro, tus primos se portaron muy bien, en especial Dimitri- sonreí, Dimitir era un poco posesivo y celoso con las mujeres de su familia y aun recuerdo cuando amenazo a Edward con dejarlo sin herederos si me hacia llorar por el

-mira creo que lo mejor es que viajemos esta misma semana tal vez el martes o miércoles

-porque no el fin de semana

-porque el fin de semana iremos con Esme a su cena familiar, Esme nos invito con mucha anterioridad, no me digas que la olvidaste

-no…-lo mire fijamente- está bien se me paso pero no es un crimen

-Edward… qué opinas martes o miércoles

-miércoles así regresaremos antes del fin de semana

-Ok-le di un beso antes de recoger los paltos y llevarlos al fregadero

Nos vestimos y salimos del departamento, partimos en su precioso volvo, dejándome en el estudio de Alice y acordando vernos en casa de sus padres para cenar

Me había sentado en la oficina de Alice mientras discutíamos a cerca de la nueva colección habíamos planeado y revisado todos sus diseños varias veces y teníamos una idea general de lo que quería pero todavía no decidíamos la locación

-bien como mis diseños son en tonos tierra, quiero una lugar rodeado de naturaleza con plantas exuberantes, tú crees que está bien

-si –asentí, pensando en algunos lugares que podrían servir de locaciones – se verá bien, acentuando la colección en un ambiente verde y natural

-algo como un bosque o un lugar rodeada de naturaleza pura-

Naturaleza pura, bosque abundante y exuberante fauna verde

-Forks- el planeta alienígena como solía decirle a Ángela

-¿Qué?

-Forks, es una lugar lluvioso en el estado de Washington, cerca de Olimpia, -tome mi notebook y comencé a buscar las fotos de mi última visita -es realmente hermoso, muy verde además todo está rodeado por la naturaleza, las plantas están al mando de la ciudad… Mira-encontré la carpeta donde se encontraban todas las fotos de mis visitas a ese lugar

-wow son muy bonitas –dijo Alice pasando rápidamente las fotos –me encanta este lugar, crees que podamos utilizarlo para el photoshoot-dijo mostrándome la foto de la playa de la reservación

-claro, y hay muchos más lugares muy bonitos

-déjame llamarlos para que te comuniques con ellos, pero estoy muy segura que te dejaran hacerlo

-entonces está muy claro que lo haremos en este lugar, pero me gustaría verlo por mi misma-dijo con rostro apesadumbrado, pero de pronto una chispa en sus ojos -tu vas a ir allá con Edward ¿verdad?

-si vamos a ir el miércoles, queremos aprovechar las mini vacaciones de Edward-

-Me llevas-puso su carita de corderito degollado

-pregúntaselo a tu hermano-dije rápidamente

– llévame, porfa…-su labio inferior comenzó a temblar

-no se… pregúntaselo a Edward –desvié la mirada hacia la pantalla, Edward ya se encontraba algo nervioso para agregarle la presencia de su extrovertida hermana

-Edward hace lo que tú le pidas,- un gemidito salió de su pecho, -solo habla con el

-está bien pero no prometo nada- sabía que me iba arrepentir cuando accedí la primera vez a su táctica

-yupi …!-se puso a dar saltitos

-Alice aun no ha dicho que si- y no creo que lo haga, agregue a mis adentros

-pero lo hará, puedes estar segura-dijo de manera soléenme, y si algo había aprendido en este corto tiempo es a nunca apostar contra Alice

Esa tarde llegamos a su casa y en la cual Alice utilizó su carita patentada y consiguió que Edward la incluyera sin necesidad de mi ayuda,

Fue una noche muy productiva había dicho ella cuando nos despedimos y partimos hacia el departamento

Así que ahora estaba embarcada en un viaje hacia mi querida reserva junto a una Alice emocionada y un Edward muy nervioso aunque él no quisiera hacerlo notar

Los días pasaron y yo empezaba a crear una nueva rutina, tenía un trabajo y también muchos proyectos que quería realizar, me llevaba perfectamente con toda la familia pero mi trato con Tanya no avanzaba lo cual hasta Edward `parecía notar, el problema recaía que por mucho que intentara acercarme a ella, Tanya huía con cualquier escusa con que tenía que ir a la peluquería, o que tenía que trabajar o algo por el estilo

Así que por la mañana ella tomaba una tasa de café y salía rápidamente por la puerta murmuraba un buen día y se iba

Edward me acompaño unos minutos después de la huida matutina de Tanya

-buenos días bella –di un mordisco a mi tostada

-hola amor- me dio un beso en los labios

-mermelada de fresa, no sabes cuánto me gusta-dijo relamiéndose los labios

Tenía la intención de envararme los labios para que me volviera a besar pero la deseché rápidamente por ser muy infantil

-estuve pensando en el viaje a Forks, no sé, si sería buena idea comunicarles que voy para allá o no les dijo nada y les doy una sorpresa, ¿tú qué opinas?... ¿Edward?-lo mire el estaba concentrado en un punto en la pared al que miraba fijamente -... ¿Edward?-lo volví a llamar pase una mano por delante de él -¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte cuando reacciono

-nada, todo está bien –fue lo que dijo, esto no estaba nada bien

-¿Qué te pasa?-dije seriamente

-el día se acerca –murmuro, y fijo su vista en mi –va a sonar raro… pero estoy algo nervioso por conocer a esta parte de la familia y si le sumamos que Alice va ir esto me asusta un poco-Eso me dejó fuera de juego, iba de decirle algo pero el continuo rápidamente -Lo que pasa es que aro me comento que esta parte de la familia era incluso más importante que ellos ya que eran tus raíces y todo eso, así que estoy un poco nervioso

Me acerque a él y comencé a acariciarle el brazo mientras me veía fijamente,

- no te sientas presionado por ello, amo a mis dos familia y para ser un poco francos a tío aro no le cae muy bien Jacob por abrir un taller en vez de dedicarse a parte de la acciones de la vinícola de su madre, por casarse con Vanesa en vez de seguir con los planes que tenia para él, y aunque ama a Vanessa no le gusto que lo desafiara de esa manera

-Dimitri también comento algo en relación a ello

-solo lo dijo para indisponerte un poco con él y en cuanto a Dimitri es como un Emmett italiano siempre se la pasa en esa y lo único que quería era asustarte dado que el no pudo hacerlo , tranquilo Edward no pasara nada

-Ok ahora puedo respirar en paz-soltó el aire que había estado deteniendo

Reí por sus palabras

-donde está el Edward seguro que se reía de mi el día que llegamos

-huyo por la ventana cuando se entero que tendría que conocer a mas de cinco hombres con músculos hasta en los parpados

Reí aun más por su comentario

-no exageres- dije riendo pero Edward tenía algo de razón con respecto a ello-Edward te van a amar, no te compliques son muy amigable como Emmett

-si intentabas animarme fallaste completamente con la ultima parte… Ahora si tengo miedo –dijo fingiendo horror

Solté a reír y Edward lo hiso también

* * *

Hola chicas aquí está un nuevo capítulo espero publicar otro rápidamente, y a la persona que me envió a los Vulturis, déjenme decirles que no hicieron un buen trabajo, ya en serio sufrí un accidente de coche y me rompí un brazo y tuve fisura en el peroné que para quien no sepa es un hueso de la pierna, así que andaba enyesada el brazo derecho y en reposo por mi pierna , no podía escribir, lo siento mucho por el retraso y por que el capitulo no sea muy largo

Besos iris


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo jugué un poquito con ellos, no me culpen… ¿quién no lo haría?

* * *

Hoy era martes pero no era un día común y corriente y no solo por la terrible tormenta que se había desatado durante gran parte de la mañana sino el hecho de que Tanya nos había acompañado todo el día

En la mañana no tomo su taza de café pera posterior mente irse, simplemente se había sentado en el sofá a cambiar los canales y hablar con alguien por teléfono a pesar de que Edward la invito al desayunar con nosotros no se movió

En la tarde el mismo panorama solo que estuvo entretenida ojeando un libro y digo ojeando por qué pasaba rápidamente las hojas, ni siquiera yo podía leer tan rápido además cuando llegaba a la ultima regresaba al inicio y comenzaba de nuevo, así una y otra ves

Durante el momento de almorzar ella salió a quien sabe dónde y regreso cuando terminamos de comer

Y aquí estábamos sentados los tres viendo una película la idea se le había ocurrido a Edward y ella había aceptado de buena gana , no sabía a ciencia cierta si la miraban pero yo no tenía la menor idea sobre que trataba ya que no miraba la película desde que había empezado , miraba constantemente a Edward afuera por la ventana que mostraba una atardecer despejado con todos sus colores naranjas y terracotas y mira de vez en cuando a Tanya que tenia la mirada fija en la pantalla , y aunque ella no me veía en absoluto me sentía incomoda por alguna razón, Edward y yo habíamos hecho esto muchas veces en Volterra con mis primos presentes , en casa de sus padres en compañía de sus hermanos pero con Tanya era diferente , ella tenía un aire desconcertante que la hacía intimidante

Edward comenzó a acariciar mi brazo, mientras yo como reflejo me acurruque más a su costado, fije mi vista al frente tratando de concentrarme en la película pero en la pantalla comenzaron a salir los créditos

-bien, me dieron deseos de un buen café-dijo Edward acomodándose pero sin soltar su agarre- vamos a una cafetería- negué con la cabeza, no quería salir estaba muy cómoda allí además estaba comenzando a anochecer

-puedo hacértelo, Jane me envió un café especial de Colombia, es exquisito- dije dándole un opción

-no, también quiero unos pastelillos

-hay yo quiero unos panecillos de arándano, con un capuchino-me encantaba los panecillos y en cuanto Edward hablo de ellos me convenció

-ves que tu también quieres ir bella

-no solo lo hago por ti

Nos habíamos inmiscuido tanto en nuestra conversación sobre café que nos habíamos olvidado de Tanya hasta que esta se levanto del sofá y se dirigió hacia su habitación en un acto que parecía premeditado

-Tanya quieres venir –dije por cortesía

-no gracias –dijo y cerró la puerta en un sonoro golpe

-es mi idea o no le agrado – dije en tomo de broma pero en el fondo algo me decía que tal vez fuera cierto

-no es eso mi amor es solo que Tanya a veces es un poco…- se detuvo a buscar una palabra adecuada pero_ loca_ había saltado en mi cabeza con la vocecita de soprano de Alice – ¿temperamental?…, si temperamental y explota sin darse cuenta, - seguí mirando la puerta de la habitación con el ceño fruncido – ¿vamos por el café?-pregunto animado

-vamos por el café-asentí sonriendo

Salimos a la calle donde las primeras luces de las faros comenzaban a encenderse, decidimos caminar ya que Edward me dijo que a la cafetería que iríamos quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, Edward paso el brazo por los hombros a unos cuantos metro de la casa, estaba haciendo un ligera brisa, lo suficiente para hacerme estremecer ligeramente por lo cual me acerco mas a él y yo no me quejé amaba estar cerca de el además tenía frio

Después de unas cuadras apareció el café, era lindo por decirlo de una forma, un gran escaparate, de vidrio mostraba una barra con sillas altas a demás de un par de personas disfrutando de un café y mirando hacia afuera, la puerta era de madera y un mosaico elaborado y bordeado por un par de arbustos, al entrar un campanilla sonó ligeramente, dándonos la bienvenida

El interior era hermoso, Paneles de madera, y pequeños adornos daba la sensación de calidez un ambiente hogareño rodeado de madera e inclusive había una chimenea frente a un gran sofá, y una estantería de libros el resto de la estancia habían mesas circules, una barra donde se exhibían las diferentes tartas y pastelillos y otra frente al gran ventanal con sillas altas que observe al entrar

Edward colocó una mano en mi espalda y comenzó a guiarme ya que me había quedado ambirando la decoración desde la entrada

-Edward- lo llamo un vos a mis espaldas, me gire lentamente vi a una hermosa mujer de algo parecida a Jane solo que un poco más alta y de cabello azabache largo y rizado, pero lo que más me llamo la atención aparte de su parecido con mi prima y sus impresionantes ojos azul violeta fue su barriguita de al menos unos cinco de embarazo

-¿Iris?-pregunto Edward sorprendido, y ella sintió sonriente

-por dios Edward, que alegría verte –ella se acerco y abrazo a Edward quien aun estaba sorprendido

-Iris –volvió a preguntar

-si tontito soy yo –respondió separándose de el –Wow… has cambiado la ultima vez que te vi tenias el cabello más largo y estabas mas flacucho-dijo pasando los dedos por su cabello

Carraspee un poco llamando su atención no es que yo fuera una mujer celosa, pero esta situación no era nada cómoda, así que Edward se despertó de su estado y me abrazo por la cintura

-disculpa cariño- me sonrió – Iris te presento a Bella… mi novia

-¿novia…?-tartamudeo un poquito aunque puso una sonrisa sincera en su rostro o por lo menos a mi me aprecio sincera, porque Edward d la miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-Isabella Swan – me presente devolviéndole la sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano,

-Iris Blake, un placer conocerte- se acero a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla luego de darme un tímido abrazo

-¿Blake?- pregunto- ¿tu…?

-si…. me case hace algunos años-dijo pasando su mano por su barriguita - mi marido se encuentra allá – apunto a un hombre alto y rubio en la barra, - su nombre es Fred es periodista –ella saludo al hombre con la mano y este devolvió el saludo, ella sonrió embelesada

-quieren acompañarme o ya van de salida –dijo haciendo una ceño con la mano hacia un mesa cercana

-acabamos de llegar, gracias por invitarnos –dije

-cuéntame Bella, cuanto llevan de relación- pregunto una vez que tomamos asiento

-tres años-ella abrió la boca ligeramente, pero la cambio rápidamente por una gran sonrisa

-vas a ordenar… o lo hago yo-le pregunte a Edward después de unos minutos de silencio ya que el que se encontraba como pegado a mi

-yo lo hago-dijo con algo de reticencia como si no quisiera dejarme sola con ella- lo mismo de siempre

-Si solo que quiero un panecillo de arándano y otro de calabaza

-Está bien… cielo-me dio un beso en la frente y se fue hasta al barra

-se nota que lo quieres mucho y el a ti-dijo

-lo amo…-sonreí como boba -¿a qué te dedicas…?

-soy maestra en un kínder ¿y tu…? porque estoy segura que he escuchado tu nombre en algún lado

-soy fotógrafa

-Eres Bella Swan, la fotógrafa italiana, me encantan algunas de tu fotografías mi esposo se la pasa viendo revistas de arte, Fred adora tu trabajo -volvió a sonreír otra sonrisa sincera y dulce tal vez a causa del embarazo- cuentéame donde conociste a Edward

-En Italia el estaba haciendo un posgrado allá, nos conocimos comenzamos a salir y surgió algo más que una amistad llevamos mucho tiempo juntos- dije lo cual me hiso pensar en su reacción anterior –puedo preguntarte algo, me entro curiosidad de el porqué reaccionaste así hace unos instantes

-lo notaste –dijo desviando la vista

-algo, ¿dime que pasa?

-es al impresión, que… eres al relación más larga que ha tenido Edward- dijo con la mirada perdida en otro lado , cuando iba a preguntar más de su respuesta , un hombre alto de cabello rubio me lo impidió

-cariño tus muffins de chocolate –ella abrió la bolsa y saco uno que mordió rápidamente

-lo siento bella pero estoy pastelillos son mi debilidad ya sabes por el embarazo-trato de excusarse

-tranquila, no hay problema - le sonreí se veía tan adorable

-cariño te presento…

-Isabella Swan , renombrada fotógrafa , sobrina de Aro Vulturi y accionista de la vinícola del mismo nombre , encantado de conocerte soy Fred Blake, soy un admirador de tu trabajo , es impresionante

-muchas gracias-me sonroje como solía hacerlo cuando la gente me alaba por mi trabajo

– es novia de Edward

-ese Edward -ella sintió viviendo a morder su muffin

-los amo y mi peque los ama mas,- dijo palmeado su pancita – además amo a Fred por comprármelos cada vez que se me antojan

-son fáciles de conseguir, y aunque no lo fueran iría hasta el fin del mundo solo para traértelos-le beso dulcemente en la cien

-Bells aquí esta – una tasa de color azul apareció frente a mi cortesía de mi adorable novio- como te gustas… capuchino de vainilla y caramelo con canela en polvo y chocolate rayado – dijo rápidamente,

-por eso te amo Edward- dije dándole un sorbito a mi bebida, era muy dulce y lleno de lo que Jane llamaría calorías pero a mí me encantaba

- me alegra saber que nuestra relación se basa en el buen café –dijo soltando una risita

-Edward este es Fred- dijo Iris

-si ya lo conocí en la barra

-lo siento cariño pero si quieres queremos llegar a la cena con tus padres debemos irnos ya –dijo Fred mirando el reloj

-lo siento, -dijo mirándolo a él- disculpen por no poder charlar mas, pero fue un gusto conocerte Bella, y volver a ver te a ti perdido- dijo levantándose

-El placer fue mío- Respondí tendiéndole la mano nuevamente pero ella nos dio un beso y un abrazo a cada uno y después de una breve despedida por parte de Fred desaparecieron por la puerta

Edward se notaba algo tenso mucho después de que ellos se fueran aunque aparentaba normalidad pero su actuación era deplorable que hasta yo notaba la mentira, lo cual era algo preocupante porque nuca solía hacerlo, algo realmente grave le preocupaba

–que pasa Edward

-nada

-nada… -dije lo mire con cara de _esa no te la crees ni tu_ pero aun así no dijo nada mas – bien, estas extraño, y hay algo que te preocupa

-que te hace pensar en ello

-que apenas has tocado el café , y eras tú el principal interesado en venir aquí, además yo no como pastelillos de calabaza , siempre a mitad de tu café me lo quitas y te lo comes, -dije mirando al pastelillo olvidado - te conozco , ¿ qué pasa ? ¿Es por Iris?–lo vi poner se rígido

-na…

-no no digas que no Cullen-lo mire seriamente- dime… qué pasa…

-Bella de que conversaron con Iris

- casi nada, de su trabajo… del mío

-nada mas,

-no que…. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Iris fue mi novia

-ah... ¿y eso que…? -no quise sentir anda pero me dio una pequeña punzada en el corazón

-Pues pensé que tal vez podía indisponerte en mi contra

-¿por que haría algo así? a mi me aprecio un persona muy amable- demás a ti también te agrado verla, quise agregar

-digamos que era malo eligiendo novias, siempre terminaban siendo unas locas o algo peor, ya sabes no me iba bien en esos aspectos , ellas no eran muy buenas personas y a veces eran… -hiso una mueca como recordando algo desagradable

-¿ y yo? –pregunte queriendo cambiar de tema, para borrarle esa mueca de tristeza y decepción del rostro

-tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- sonrió mirándome fijamente a los ojos - y aunque estas un poquito loca...

-oye-me hice la ofendida, pero también sonreí

-te amo bella – lo dijo solemnemente con si fuera el más sagrado juramento, acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura

-yo también te amo Edward con todo el corazón

* * *

Hi

mis lindas lectoras otro capítulo, bien… no sé a ciencia cierta, si ese café existe pero mi linda y bella tía Carmen tenía una cafetería igualita a la de la historia antes de cerrarla e irse a vivir en Italia con sus hijos, y allí me hacían ese café, no estoy muy segura si era su invención o algo… XP

Pero bueno disculpen el retraso he estado ocupada intentare publicar más seguido

Iris


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo jugué un poquito con ellos, no me culpen… ¿quién no lo haría?

* * *

Llegamos cerca del las doce del medio día al aeropuerto de Seattle después de un vuelo de aproximadamente tres horas y una más en avioneta, y media hora en la renta de un auto sumamente ostentoso por parte de Edward nos encontrábamos en la carretera hacia Forks volando impresionantemente rápido sobre el asfalto.

Edward se vea feliz después de todo en Boston no puedes conducir tan rápido, yo intentaba no mirar por la ventana ya que hacía unos kilómetros mi adorada naturaleza se había convertido en un manchón verdoso que había comenzado a marearme.

Alice se había mantenido callada desde el aeropuerto, estaba algo enfurruñada por haber perdido la discusión acerca del color del auto pero a decir verdad a mi tampoco me agradaba eso del coche amarrillo canario que a Alice tanto le había gustado.

Después de muchos kilómetros transitados en tan sala unos minutos el letrero de bienvenida a Forks apareció en la carretera lo cual hiso que Edward redujera a la velocidad.

Las primeras casa fueron apareciendo mientras la carretera nos adentraba mas al pueblo, era un día típico en Forks a pesar de la ausencia de lluvia este seguía siendo mi planeta alienígena, donde a había pasado tantas cosas tanto buenas como malas, este pueblito en medio de montanas y densos bosques había sido mi hogar, el lugar donde comencé, no había notado que extrañaba todo esto hasta que regrese a aquí, los recuerdos de mi vida, de mis padres, de los pocos buenos amigos que tuve, me hicieron esbozar un sonrisa melancólica.

-ahhhhhhhhh- el grito de Alice me desvió de mis pensamientos.

-¿qué?–ella tenía un rostro realmente estupefacto, volví mi vista hacia Edward en busca de respuestas pero este simplemente miraba hacia la carretera -¿Qué ocurre Alice?

-mira eso…. -ella apunto hacia unas personas debían se un par de adolecentes iban vertidas de manera abrigada con un par de cazadoras verdosa y botas de excursión -no puedo creerlo.

-que esperabas Alice, hace frio-trate de excusarlas.

-eso no es escusa para vestir así, mírame –ella hiso un movimiento con las manos mostrándose a ella misma, vestía un bonita cazadora con un suéter ligero de cuello alto de un color gris pálido por debajo a juego con sus jean azul petróleo, unas hermosas botas altas sin tacón además de una bufanda y boina que completaban perfectamente el conjunto, a decir verdad Alice parecía lista para una pasarela de ropa invierno.

-¿bien que te pareció los bosques? –dije intentando cambiar el tema no quiera que empezara a hablar de mi atuendo – ¿crees que eso es lo que estas buscando?

-me fascinan pero quiero conocer especialmente la reserva me pareció que habían mas lugares para la sesión.

-ok, estoy segura que te van a gustar -ella asintió y volvió a ver por la ventana y yo hacia el frente mirando con atención las calles.

-toma la siguiente entrada -le indique a Edward cuando la entrada a la reserva apareció – de allí solo son unos veinticinco kilómetros más o menos.

Mire por la ventana la carretera bordeada por los densos bosques hasta que apareció el primer indicio de la reserva; la playa La Push.

De más de kilómetro y medio la playa en forma de media luna con sus aguas de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, me traían recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando Renné solía traerme a visitar a tía Sarah, las largas excursiones con Rachel y Jacob de las que siempre regresábamos mojados por diversos motivos, o los juegos infantiles con Seth y Clarie que a pesar de ser mucho mayor que ellos disfrutaba intensamente , esta playa me traía recuerdos tan preciosos como los que tengo de Volterra.

La majestuosidad del horizonte que tantas veces me había inspirado, aun cuando era una simple adolecente que recientemente le habían regalado un cámara por su cumpleaños, seguía allí; eso que ha fuera la primera foto que tomara con ella, La Push había sido una de mis primeras inspiraciones así como también uno de mis pocos lugares favoritos.

La fuerte brisa del mar que hacia danzar las ramas de los grandes abetos que se erguían hacia el cielo, las miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que bordaban la playa, de todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate, dándole un aspecto único y natural.

-Edward, detén el auto, por favor –pidió Alice acercándose hacia él, el sintió mirando alrededor.

-ve hacia la izquierda allí hay un parqueadero.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo Alice se deslizo rápidamente hacia fuera, la seguí rápidamente y Edward hiso lo mismo

Desde el malecón metálico, Alice miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte, las aguas algo traviesas que jugaban con la orilla y los arboles cercanos tornándolos de un color ahuesado, las nubes que avanzaban por el firmamento, amenazando con cubrirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando como lo hacía desde que descendimos de la avioneta, las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos por el cielo, seguramente buscando su almuerzo.

Alice sonrió cerrando los ojos, dejando que la brisa acariciara su rostro, mientras Edward se acercaba mas a ella mirando seguramente lo mismo que Alice.

-es muy bonito, ya me imagino este paisaje con el vestido strapless hasta la rodilla de color color rosa dulce corazón con delicado volates de malla de color rosa decorado con cientos de lentejuelas del mismo color y un lazo de satén rosa debajo de la zona del busto –ella suspiro dando un ligera vuelta y aplaudiendo ligeramente – y unos accesorios de tagua en colores vino, y tal vez una cadenilla de plata y un dije de corazón, junto a un amanecer esplendoroso sería realmente magnifico.

Alice se veía adorable, una bonita imagen, lamente no tener mi cámara a mano, para poder conservarlo, sonreí, como lo hacia ella, a Alice le gustaba su trabajo como a mí, veía la belleza de las cosas de manera diferente pero igual a la vez.

-Te dije que te gustaría, ya veras cuando bajemos a la playa o cuando estemos cerca del bosque, hay paisajes realmente bellos.

-entonces vamos rápido… que muero de impaciencia- y tomando a Edward del brazo prácticamente lo arrastro hacia el auto, camine rápidamente para evitar que ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Alice se encontraba ya dentro del auto pero Edward se mantenías fuera de el mismo con la puerta abierta y mirando al cielo que estaba volviéndose ligeramente nublado , parecía nervioso y algo intranquilo, fue cuando recordé a que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado solo había dicho un par de monosílabos.

-Edward –lo llame pero el siguió en la misma posición quise rodear el auto y acercarme pero me sonrió nervosamente y negando a cabeza entro en el auto, hice lo mismo, pero esta vez no me observe mi alrededor, fije la vista en Edward que se notaba tenso y muy silencioso demasiado silencioso.

Me reprendí mentalmente, había estado tan centrada en mis recuerdos que no había notado lo preocupado que estaba Edward, para él no debía ser fácil hacer esto; después de todo ya me lo había confesado, sabía que Jacob y Sam no le haría daño, no mucho…

Lo que le ocurría a Edward era lo mismo que me ocurrió a mí el día de muestra llegada, era el sentimiento de rechazo y la posibilidad de que eso le trajera problemas conmigo por no ser aceptado por mi familia, en un acto algo irracional… (Muy irracional) ese pensamiento me hiso sonreír, porque significaba que el tenia e mismo miedo de perderme como yo lo tenía con el ese sentimiento de amor que los dos compartíamos era lo que me hacia sonreír

Lo tome de la mano haciéndole saber que yo estaba allí para él como tantas ves él había estado allí para mi, el me regalo una de las sonrisas que tanto me gustaba y siguió conduciendo

Edward siguió por la autovía hasta llagar a una casa azul cielo que estaba al este, la cual recordaba pero de un color durazno pastel en la fachada y después de tomar un estrecho sendero de tierra del cual no estaba muy segura que esa era la dirección correcta que deberíamos tomar ya que no había venido hace mucho tiempo y no recordaba muy bien las edificaciones que habían cambiado con el tiempo, pero para mí alivio esa teoría se fue al caño cuando vi aparecer el conjunto de casitas que formaban la reserva,

-es la de allí apunte a un casita de dos piso de madera con ventas estrechas en el primer piso y de un color rojo mate, con gran ventanal en el segundo piso y un porche en la entrada, Jacob debió hacerle una pequeña remodelación

El aparco junto a un par de arboles a un costado de la casa

-listo-me acerque a él y le susurre al oído, Alice se había deslizado afuera dándonos privacidad,-recuerda, les encantaras,-le di un casto beso

-es ms fácil decirlo desde el otro lado del espejo-dijo tratando de se gracioso pero ligeramente nervioso

-bien, si no te matan te premiare y si lo hace pues… te consolare

- me encanta esa propuesta-el también me dio un ligero beso y esbozo esa sonrisa torcida que me tanto me gustaba

Edward apago el motor y después de un suspiro que intento disimular, salió rápidamente del auto a abrir mi puerta

-Vamos-ellos asintieron

Caminábamos hacia la casa, cuando divise junto a esta en medio de los arboles oculto entre la naturaleza, como yo lo recordaba, se encontraba el pequeño garaje donde jake y yo junto al resto de la manada, como solían llamarse a sí mismos, pasábamos largas horas de nuestra adolescencia entre ocio y diversión

En el porche pintado de un marrón descolorido; se encontraban algunas macetas llenas de caléndulas amarillas y naranjas que brindaban al lugar un aspecto muy alegre, además de una mecedora, sabia ese debía ser el toque de Ness

Toque la puerta dos veces antes de volver mi vista a Edward y Alice que se encontraba muy concentrada mirando a su alrededor, Edward fingía a hacer lo mismo que Alice mirando las flores

Escuche pasos acercándose a la puerta, esta se abrió mostrándome un figura que no había visto hace mucho tiempo

Un grito salió de su boca antes de abrazarme tan fuerte que daría una buena competencia con los de Emmett

-aire-dije mitad verdad y mitad en broma

-eres malvada Bella porque no me dijiste que vendrías-dijo separándose ligeramente de mi

-es que no estás feliz de verme, fíjate que me costó mucho darte esta sorpresa

-claro que si, loquita, pero eres mala –me recrimino como lo hacía en el pasado –si me lo decías te hubiera ido a recoger al aeropuerto

-mira quien me viene a llamarme loca Nessa,- ella sonrió al escuchar su diminutivo- y si te lo decía no sería una sorpresa

Ella volvió a gritar y me admiro que nadie saliera de sus casa a pesar de estar alejad unas de las otras los gritos de Vanesa fueron muy fuertes, ella fijo la mirada a algo detrás de mí , o mejor dicho alguien, me dio una mirada especulativa y como siempre lo hacía , mostrando sus ojuelos de sus mejillas

-Nessa, el es Edward Cullen mi novio y ella es Alice su hermana

-un gusto soy Vanessa Black- ella los saludo con beso y abrazo a cada uno

-Nessa es esposa de mi lindo primo Jacob ¿que por cierto donde esta?-pregunte al ver que nadie aparecía después de semejante escándalo

-salió con los demás a casa de sam, tenían que hablar de cosas importantes, Bell`s no sabes lo feliz que estará en verte–ella suspiro haciéndose a un lado - pero que descortesía la mía hacerlos esperar en la entrada pasen que estoy preparando una tarta de fresas

Entramos a la casa detrás de ella, Edward había tomado mi mano y Alice mantenía la mirada fija en Vanesa quien partió en dirección de la cocina en cuanto no hubo atendido como buena aman de casa

-es muy linda y dulce –dijo Alice

Asentí, Vanesa era una linda mujer su porte y figura junto a su cabello castaño rojizo, piel blanca como la nieve y sus lindos ojos avellana habían encandilado a Jacob desde el primer momento que la vio

Edward no había dicho nada desde que nos bajamos del auto, apreté su mano ligeramente para llamar su atención

.-que ocurre –el negó iba a insistir pero Nessa regreso con una charola de bocadillos y trozos de su tarta

-espero que les guste la acabo de hornear

-me alegro de conocerte personalmente Edward, Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti

-si a mí también me ha hablado mucho de ustedes

-y dime Bells, estas aquí de visita

-pues bien estoy viviendo con Edward, en Boston

-enserió estas más cerca así podre visitarte-ella pareció ligeramente sorprendida me encantaría conocer Boston, Jake hemos quedado en Ir alguna vez, ahora tenemos más motivos y dime …. –un fuerte llanto la interrumpió- discúlpenme -ella se levanto y dirijo escaleras arriba

-¿un bebe?-pregunto Alice siguiéndola con la mirada, asentí

-sí, tiene dos años, me muero por conocerlo solo lo he visto en fotos, -mire a Edward-¿qué les pareció Vanessa?

-es genial- Edward no añado mas

-a mí me gusta, y también su tarta, crees que me podría dar un pedazo mas –dijo Alice con vos soñadora

-huhhh.-no estaba muy segura acerca d darle amas azúcar a la duende imperativa pero Edward resolvió el dilema dándole su trozo, el cual ella vio con deleite

Vanessa apareció cargando al bebe entre sus brazos

-Ethan saludad a tu tía Bella-dijo ella el niño novio su manita en forma de saludo

-Huy…. -le hice señas a Vanesa para que me lo diera – que bebe más bonito que eres- era cierto y no solo por ser mi sobrino , el tenia esa esencia de Jacob y Vanesa la piel bronceada de Jacob adamas de su sonrisa, el cabello en ondas de Vanessa y su color caoba además sus ojos avellana con el ligero toque divertido y travieso de Jake, aun cuando era un pequeño bebe, yo percibía eso pues crecí con el dueño de aquel brillo

-Bella te ves tan bonita con un bebe en brazos ¿no es así Eddy?-exclamo Alice

Voltee hacia Edward que me miraba fijamente con el seño fruncido, pero con una sonrisita en los labios

-¿qué?- el negó lentamente, le entregue el pequeño Ethan a Nessa y me acerque a él mirándolo fijamente –¿ que…?

-no me esperen ya llegue -un saludo me hiso apartar la vista de Edward, mirando hacia la puerta por donde atravesaba mi querido primo

-Jacob Black, que es esa forma de entrar a casa, que dirán las visitas –lo reprendió Nessa pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no era de mucha ayuda en el momento de perecer seria

-¿ quién nos visit…..? ¿Bella?- me miraba fijamente desde la entrada

-primito, como estas-me acerque a él con los brazos abiertos

- Beellllaaaa… -me abraso como en el pasado un abrazo fuerte y acogedor con olor a madera y naturaleza que te envuelve y relaja- como te extrañado enana - susurró todavía abrazándome

-no me llames enana, tu eres el que creció como montaña-lo golpe en pecho haciéndome ligeramente hacia atrás para poder mirarlo bien. Jacob rio junto a Vanessa –Jacob yo también te extrañado tanto… ven quiero presentarte a alguien importante-lo jale hacia la sala

-chicos, él es Jacob mi querido primo, Jake, el es Edward mi novio-Jacob dio unos pasos hacia adelante mientras Edward le extendía la mano, los dos se las estrecharon, mirándose fijamente, no vi por ningún lado el nerviosismo inicial de Edward, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo, por la forma que lo miraba Jake

-un gusto Edward-vi los músculos de Jake tensionarse

-lo mismo digo Jacob –genial ahora Edward es quien empezaba a utilizar la fuerza

Negué lentamente mientras Nessa los miraba divertida, los dos actuaban como niños, mejor dicho como machos marcando territorio

-hola soy Alice-dijo la duende sobresaltándolos a los dos ya que estaban tan ocupados en su guerrita de miradas y apretón de manos que no la notaron

-Jake, ella es Alice Cullen la hermana de Edward-le dije tomándolo de la mano y apartándolo de Edward, ya que se habían soltado gracias Alice

Su trato con Alice fue diferente, un gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, bueno no es que esperara que hiciera eso con Edward pero no esperaba la seriedad en alguien como Jacob través de Sam pero definitivamente no de Jacob

-genial mi marido saluda a todo el mundo pero yo que soy su bella y sexy esposa que le ha preparado la tarta que tanto le gusta es como un madero bajo el puente- dijo fingiendo indignación Vanessa cuando Jacob volvió a fijar su vista sobre Edward

Jacob dejo de lado su acto de soy el primo celos y fue hacia ella y su bebe, después de besarla y hacerle mimos a Ethan recompuso su mejor sonrisa marca Black

Se acerco hacia nosotros con ese brillo travieso que le había heredado a su hijo, un brillo que no avecinaba anda bueno para Edward, de eso estaba muy segura

-bellita, no sabes lo felices van a estar los demás- sonrió un mas- aaahhh, por cierto que deben estar por llegar , invite a todos aquí a una gran comida familiar– y a penas termino de decirlo la puesta se abrió mostrando a mis queridos altos musculosos y muy celosos primos

Bien Edward había logrado superar el primer obstáculo y salido airoso, además que tan malo podía ser enfrentarte a todos ellos de una vez, a quien engañaba cuando mi querida familia de la Push atravesó la puerta no fui la única en palidecer ligeramente

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bien aquí esta otro capítulo, me pereció más un capitulo de relleno pero no sé, cuando regresas aun lugar siempre tienes ese sentimiento d añoranza, así que este capítulo fue mas eso que un avance en la historia

Gracias a todas las que me leen y añaden a sus favoritos, a los alert, y más aun los reviews, no soy de las que piden eso así que les doy gracias especiales a las que se toman el tiempo para escribirme aunque sea tres palabras

Besos y abrazos de oso, (marca Emmett)

Iris


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento deveras….T_T no les culparia por querer enviarme a los vulturi de nuevo e solo que si no han leido mi biografia no se enteraran…. Bien me mude . no solo de casa , ni tampoco de barrio ni de ciudad me mude de continente …. Yo vivia en Ecuador y por notivos de estudios ahora recido en Australia donde no solo no puedo escribir , ni mucho menos hablar por que no soy tan Buena con el ingles….. Bien diran esta loca esta bien loca pero que se puede hacer ….si antes no publicaba muy seguido ahora lo hare menos ya que mi primer objetivo es acoplarme a mi nueva cituacion…. Lo cual aun no he logrado en dos meses…. Lo lamento no abandomare mi historia solo que hoy tardare aun mas de lo esperado en actualisar

Besos a todos y en especial aquellas que me han dejado un review o me han pues to en favoritos prometo que intentare hacer lo posible por subir un capi , y si no pues su pasienica sera recompensada

Iris Stefania Salvatore


End file.
